


(Irregular) Psycho

by sushichan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, all other members will have a cameo by the end of this, mentions of seulrene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichan/pseuds/sushichan
Summary: Rule #1 Don’t fall in love with your boss.Rule #2 Build error checks as you work across your financial model.Chanyeol fails miserably at both.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Shut Up and Kiss me, Dumbass

Three months into this job and Chanyeol still can’t. Can’t decide if he likes the job, or if he’s just staying for the really good cheese tacos across the street, or if it’s just that he wants to fuck his boss. He’s largely unsure about the last choice – does he _actually_ want to fuck his boss? And he thinks this through – as he walks two blocks to get an iced coffee and two donuts (he’s hungry today). As he walks back and waits for the stoplight. As he feels something poking him in the rib – wait. What?

He startles and looks and of course, it’s him. His boss. Poking him in the rib. And smiling up at him. And it’s never been clearer to him than it is now – that he, Park Chanyeol, wants to fuck his boss, Byun Baekhyun. He feels like he should put that down in an affidavit to pull up whenever he doubts the fact.

He, Park Chanyeol, wants to fuck _the_ Byun Baekhyun, the office terror. The demon in disguise. The sharp-as-fuck guy who’d probably eat you alive if you were on the other side of the meeting. The guy who, for all intents and purposes, actually runs the company.

Baekhyun smirks at his two donuts, and Chanyeol feels his heart thump in time with the pedestrian traffic light that’s been green for the past five seconds. And god forbid he misses five seconds, because the stoplights at this place only go ten seconds, though it takes fifteen seconds to cross. He and Baekhyun cross the street – and he has to fight _so hard_ not to hold his hand, his tiny very holdable hand – that Chanyeol forgets he already missed five seconds and almost runs into oncoming traffic. The only thing that prevented him from being run over is Baekhyun’s firm hand on his waist, keeping him in place on the tiny pedestrian island.

Great. Now Chanyeol owes him not only his job, but also his life.

“What were you _thinking_?“ He snarls at him, and Chanyeol immediately snaps up and starts apologizing.

“ _Stop_ apologizing. God, are you okay?” he asks. He notes Baekhyun still hasn’t let go of his waist, as if he thinks Chanyeol might be dumb enough to run into oncoming traffic. And honestly, he’s not wrong. Chanyeol _wants_ to die, being this close to Baekhyun. How could he have thought about fucking him not even a minute ago?

“I’m okay-“ he says, but Baekhyun is pulling him again, this time by the hand, as they cross the second half of the intersection.

He’s holding his hand. It’s soft. Soft and smooth and steady. Chanyeol wants to die.

He doesn’t let go of Chanyeol’s hand until they get to their building, where he just drops it and Baekhyun puts on his resting bitch face. Chanyeol groans because that face means _business_ and that any flirting for the day will _not_ be entertained until soft hours at 5:00 pm.

He sighs and trudges to his desk, dropping the donuts he doesn’t feel like eating anymore, because he wants something else.

The thing about Baekhyun is that Chanyeol _can’t_ figure him out.

He’s not just one thing. He’s a lot of things, all the time. One second, he’s his boss, strictly business – uncrossable and untouchable. Chanyeol can’t keep up most of the time, nodding at terms he’s supposed to know; though Baekhyun _always_ knows when he can’t keep up, and messages him specific things to do after their discussion. You’d think he doesn’t care, but he’s attentive _as fuck_. He notices Chanyeol literally all the time – and Chanyeol doesn’t want to assume that it’s anything besides him being a responsible boss and being attentive of his staff.

(He can see Kyungsoo, his colleague, rolling his eyes at the thought. Because Kyungsoo insists there’s _something_ between the two of them that Chanyeol’s too dumb to understand.)

And maybe there _is_ something – sometimes there’s a side to him that only Chanyeol sees. A side to him that Chanyeol sees more when they’re alone together, working late into the night. When his jawline seems a little less sharp, and he smiles softly at his screen. When he talks to Chanyeol and his eyes light up a little at the untold joke, the untold softness. And it’s at times like this that Chanyeol doesn’t even think about fucking him – but just. Cupping his small face between his hands and maybe kissing him.

Chanyeol feels the throat clearing before he hears it, and realizes he’s been dozing at his desk for the past hour. He looks up at Baekhyun’s frown and can’t even _imagine_ he was thinking of ‘soft!Baekhyun’ just minutes ago.

“Call Attorney Jung. He promised he’d send the draft agreements by the end of today.”

“Yes-“

“And speaking of drafts, I need your report for Project Victon no later than 7:00 pm.”

Chanyeol gulps. “Okay.”

It’s not as bad as he thinks. The attorney makes more empty promises to send the agreements, and Chanyeol does valuations without pause for the next three hours. By the time he blearily takes a break, the clock reads 8:00 pm and almost everyone has left for the day. Baekhyun sits calmly at his desk, and Chanyeol smells something suspiciously wonderful -

“Hey, I got your favorite Galbi. And cheese tacos.” He’s smiling proudly, like he knows how happy this would make Chanyeol. As if he did this, specifically, just to see Chanyeol’s face light up.

Chanyeol does not disappoint. “ _I love y-_ cheese tacos and galbi! Thanks Baek!”

“How are we coming along with the report?” Normally, a question like that would scare Chanyeol, but it’s fucking finally soft hours, and he knows Baekhyun would never hurt him. Not during soft hours.

“Mmmm – it’s mostly done, one more sentence. I’ll send it to you now.”

He sends the email and brings his Galbi to the desk beside Baekhyun, watching him edit his work.

Chanyeol digs in, and Baekhyun hums in satisfaction.

“You might want to eat it a little more slowly,” he says teasingly, smiling, and making Chanyeol’s heart squirm in his chest.

Stupid, stupid.

He has his glasses on – his cute nerdy glasses that Chanyeol has always fantasized about taking off slowly. Before kissing him. Also slowly. But he wants to live, so Chanyeol keeps his hands to himself and eats his food. Soft hours or no, you do _not_ disturb Baekhyun when he’s crunching numbers.

“The numbers look _fine_ , a few things need to be clarified in the historical analysis. I suggest you put them in the question log if they’re not in the financial statement notes. I just emailed it back to you with comments.”

“Also you have something on your mouth-“ and before Chanyeol has the time to react, he’s reaching out to wipe the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. He’s _so close_. Chanyeol’s heart is surprisingly steady, but it’s all he hears as his hands unconsciously reach up to tug at Baekhyun’s collar.

He seems tall like this, when Chanyeol’s sitting down and they’re in the enclosed space of his cubicle.

Baekhyun is no longer smiling, but instead, he’s regarding Chanyeol with the sort of calculated look he gives his financial valuations. It’s his decision-making face, Chanyeol realizes – it’s hard to distinguish it from his resting bitch face, which he uses when Chanyeol crosses the line – and it lasts only a second before Baekhyun apparently makes the decision and crushes his mouth to Chanyeol’s.

His glasses crash against the bridge of Chanyeol’s nose, and instead of slowly removing it like he’d fantasized so many times, Baekhyun just takes it off casually and tosses it to the side. It’s hot.

This kiss is a _lot_ less soft than anything Chanyeol’s mind can cook up. Baekhyun’s tongue sweeps across his teeth, and he bites down on his lower lip. Chanyeol’s hands are on his waist – he’s tiny and delicate in his hands – and he brings him down slowly to sit on his lap.

Baekhyun breaks the kiss only to smirk at him. “You sure work me faster than those cheese tacos-“

Chanyeol flushes. He has soft-hard flirty Baekhyun on his lap. His _lap_. Kissing him. Hungrily.

Chanyeol glances up at the CCTV guiltily, and sees that they’re in the only blind spot in the room. Baekhyun chuckles. “You really think I haven’t checked that beforehand?”

And Chanyeol’s mind spins. This was pre-meditated. Baekhyun was softening him up with galbi and tacos and a full day’s worth of work and overtime. Or was it?

“Did you _really_ think you’re the only horny one in this office?”

Chanyeol gulps. “I-“

“You and your tight suits and your perky ass and your cute-ass smile and your _dorky_ work.”

“Eye-“

“Shut up and kiss me, dumbass.”

And like most things, Chanyeol has no choice but to obey.


	2. Sing for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol’s in love with his boss. The thought hits him like a truck at one AM at a KTV, seconds after he finishes a godly duet with him that could have been sung on a stage.

The popular consensus is that Mondays are hectic.

What most people don’t realize about their job is, sometimes the Fridays can be so much worse. The mountain of things to be done that had been steadily piling up all week is suffocating.

Papers are a disarray on Chanyeol’s desk, this morning’s coffee cold and untouched, the cup of instant noodles he’d had time to gulp down before their afternoon meeting still in the corner. He’s a hundred percent sure there’s going to be weekend work. Someone tends to break down every week – it’s not healthy, it’s definitely not healthy.

But unfortunately, this week, it’s Jongin.

Chanyeol only has time to glance up as Jongin says goodbye to the client as politely as he can. And Chanyeol knows he’d still sound pleasant on the line; the only telltale sign of his stress is the way he’s gripping the phone, veins bulging in his forearms.

Jongin has the grace not to slam the phone down into the receiver; he places it down gently before going on a tirade.

“Never touch me and my thirty-tab financial model again or I will _kill_ you.”

It’s a weekly thing; last week was Chen. Baekhyun doesn’t glance up as he’s doing last minute revisions to the financial advisory report that was due three hours ago, but Chanyeol sees the tightness in his eyes, and he knows Baekhyun’s ready to spring into action if it goes out of control.

“They butchered my model,” he says to no one in particular. He sounds so helpless.

Chanyeol is about to step up to comfort him, but Sehun beats him to it, his hands massaging Jongin’s shoulders soothingly. “Hey come on, let’s go to the pantry,” he whispers, and Jongin nods.

Sehun looks at Chanyeol like he should come, which is uncharacteristic of him – the two spend so much time alone together. But Chanyeol comes anyway, because he needs a break too.

“I’m sorry, but I’m just going to rant,” Jongin announces to the two of them and their audience – Jongdae and Minseok. They’re acquainted about the department’s weekly breakdowns.

“EXCEL BINARY MY ASS,” he yells. "Y'ALL THINK YOU'RE SMARTER BECAUSE YOU USE MACROS BUT WHAT THE FUCK!?”

“You know this client had the gall to imply that i'm stupid? I'M STUPID?????" He asks, and Sehun just pats him on the back consolingly.

Minseok shakes his head. “Was it a boomer?”

Jongin nods, spent from yelling.

“Rip in fucking pieces dude, I’m sorry. It’ll be over soon,” Jongdae says.

Chanyeol is seriously starting to question if this job is at all good for anyone’s mental health. The bonuses aren’t worth it, but the experience might be. If it doesn’t kill you.

It’s been a rough week, and Chanyeol takes the opportunity to space out while washing his lunch things in the pantry. It saves time when he gets home, when he’d rather focus on making dinner. He’s so deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Baekhyun until he clears his throat, an amused look on his face. A lot more amused than Chanyeol warrants for the situation. He’s leaning on the fridge and smirking at him as if they share the most intimate of secrets.

“Hey, Baek!” He tries to say casually, but he can tell his voice is up a few notches than normal.

One of the things he loves – no _likes_ , he can’t use the word ‘love’ when referring to his boss – about Baekhyun is that he skips over the awkwardness so easily. He talks to him as if they’re friends, and as if what Chanyeol says matters. This time, however, Baekhyun smirks.

Of course. When he thinks Baekhyun would make him feel something – in this case, comfortable, he always does the complete opposite. Baekhyun is teasing him, and he knows both of their minds are on The Kiss, which they haven’t really had the time to discuss. He must have finished and passed on his report for him to be in such a good mood.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says back, and Chanyeol’s glad it sounds more normal than he feels. The smirk is gone, but his eyes are distractingly on Chanyeol’s lips.

“Mr. Nakamoto texted me, asking about the agreements. Says he contacted us but couldn’t get through. Was something the matter?”

“Oh god, I think I haven’t replied to that. Well, Attorney Jung hasn’t gotten back to me on that, but I’ll follow and also give Nakamoto an update.”

“Sure, thanks. Tell me if there’s something wrong, okay?”

Baekhyun’s smile is more genuine and supportive now, as if the flirty smirk of minutes ago was just in Chanyeol’s head. Chanyeol hates the feeling of comfort and relief that floods his chest at his words. His work can be burdensome, and scary in its implications, but he knows Baekhyun’s got his back.

“Yeah, sure!” He smiles.

“Also…” Baekhyun trails off until Chanyeol is looking at him. “Don’t go home yet.”

Chanyeol’s heart goes from contented and safe to skipping and stuttering.

“Irene’s taking our team out for karaoke and drinks.”

Chanyeol’s heart sinks this time, the third drastic change in only so many minutes. He thinks he’s going to have a heart attack.

It’s not so bad, Chanyeol thinks. A lot of people mistakenly think that their CEO Irene is cold and scary, but looking at her right now – flushed and smiley after three shots of whiskey, an arm around the COO, Seulgi – she’s just like the rest of them. Yes, she’s beautiful and ethereal (Chanyeol is gay, not blind), but she’s also soft, and cares a lot about her staff that she treats like a family.

“I’d like to hear the newbies sing!” she pumps up.

Chanyeol gulps. He’s confident, but feels particularly nervous about singing right after Jongdae, who has the actual voice of an angel.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!” Everyone chants.

He takes the mic nervously.

Baekhyun’s smiling at him like everyone else, but he also looks a little bit concerned, as if he can sense Chanyeol’s trepidation.

“I’ll sing with you the first time, if you want,” Baekhyun says kindly. So kindly that Chanyeol knows the alcohol must have gotten to him. He’s soft and endearing like this, eartips a little red. How could Chanyeol say no to that?

“Okay.”

Unfortunately, Chanyeol doesn’t get to pick the song, and the one that comes up next is a ballad. Baekhyun smiles at him reassuringly.

Chanyeol manages to sing the first verse without stuttering. He was feeling pretty good about himself until Baekhyun cuts in for the second verse.

“I love you a lot, but I don’t say the words,” he sings, and Chanyeol just about nearly dies. As much as the lyrics are a punch to the gut, his voice is what really delivers the killing blow. It doesn't help that he's making eyes at Chanyeol while he says this.

“It’s awkward that pride doesn’t allow me.” 

“Today I will take courage and tell you.” God really didn’t hold back when he was making Byun Baekhyun because that voice? Could move fucking mountains. It’s beautiful.

“Sing for you,” Chanyeol chimes in with him, and their voices somehow blend together.

Everyone is quiet, but Chanyeol doesn’t notice. He’s focused on Baekhyun’s eyes, the way he pours his heart out into the mic but makes it seem effortless at the same time.

“I’ll sing for you, just listen once and smile.”

Chanyeol’s in love with his boss. The thought hits him like a truck at one AM at a KTV, seconds after he finishes a godly duet with him that could have been sung on a stage. His bashful, beautiful, genius of a boss. Said boss throws an arm around him as everyone looks expectantly at the next performer – because this is a performance now; everyone in this damn fucking room _sings_.

Baekhyun has never openly touched him like this in front of everyone else, but no one notices. He must be drunk, but so is Chanyeol and his arm feels nice, not at all heavy. He doesn’t push his arm off; instead, he fights the urge to throw an arm around his waist.

“Wanna go for a smoke?” he whispers, right into his ear. Chanyeol breathes in heavily. He doesn’t smoke.

But of course he still comes, Baekhyun’s arm still light on his shoulders. He leans a little on him as they walk together, and Baekhyun may be smaller but he feels _solid_. Like he wouldn’t budge if Chanyeol had put all his strength into pushing him.

“Of course we’re not smoking, dummy.” Baekhyun leads him to the nearest stairwell.

“What-“ Chanyeol starts. But Baekhyun just holds him firmly, before pulling him down by the collar and kissing him. He tastes like cherry vodka, and Chanyeol laps it up, his tongue exploring Baekhyun’s mouth hungrily. He also, delightedly, gets to test his theory about pushing Baekhyun against a wall. He goes much more willingly than he thought, pliant in Chanyeol’s arms.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that all day,” Chanyeol whispers when they pause for breath.

Baekhyun chuckles darkly. “I’ve wanted to do that all fucking week.”

He pulls Chanyeol down by the necktie and kisses him again, biting at his lip and making him groan.

It takes Chanyeol every effort not to do something overtly sexual in public – he knows they’re kissing, but he’s not about to, grind up into him, hopefully. Baekhyun’s back is flush against the wall, and their heavy breaths echo in the stairwell. Chanyeol’s senses are on overdrive – the risk of getting caught making him much more sensitive to sounds. But instead of hearing footsteps, he hears the crush of Baekhyun’s jacket as he bunches them in his fist, their mingled breaths, the desperate scrape of Baekhyun’s nails against his back. God, it feels good.

“We should-“ he starts to say, but Baekhyun shushes him, pulling him down for another kiss, and Chanyeol lets him.

He doesn’t realize how hard they’ve been going at it, until Baekhyun finally pauses and puts his finger to Chanyeol’s lips. Baekhyun’s hair is disheveled, and his clothes even more so – who unbuttoned his shirt like that? – but his eyes are sharp and focused.

Footsteps.

Baekhyun takes his hand like it’s nothing, and they make a break for it as quietly as they can, running down the stairs and into the next floor before they hear the door opening above them. Chanyeol’s heartbeat drums in his ears, and he clutches Baekhyun unconsciously as they listen for sounds of… pursuit.

“Oh. I could have sworn there was someone in there,” Jongdae’s voice filters from above them.

“Mmm. Maybe it’s rats? This place is nasty,” Minseok’s voice, unmistakably, replies.

The series of sounds that follow are not unlike those they’ve been making before – except these two obviously don’t care about getting caught. Their moans echo in the enclosed space, Chen’s high and keening, and Minseok’s in slightly subdued grunts.

Baekhyun closes the door quietly behind him, careful not to make a sound.

Chanyeol tries not to giggle, and Baekhyun looks at him incredulously, before giggling himself. It’s cute. Chanyeol fights the urge not to kiss him again, softly this time.

“That escalated quickly-“ and suddenly they break down, Baekhyun clutching his stomach in fits of laughter, and Chanyeol sinking down to his knees.

They take the elevator down, Baekhyun buttons up his shirt, and texts Junmyeon that he’s taking a drunk Chanyeol home.

“You’re taking me-“ Chanyeol waves his arms silly “home?”

Baekhyun’s smile, even at 1:30 AM, is the softest most wonderful thing Chanyeol has ever seen. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, I’m dropping you off at your building.”

Chanyeol pouts. It’s worked before, in lightening his workload, or Baekhyun being softer about scolding him. It should work now. Wait, what is he even trying to accomplish?

“You’re drunk,” Baekhyun says flatly.

“I’m not drunk!” he answers petulantly.

“You sound like a baby!”

“I’m your baby!”

“What.”

“What?”

A taxi comes up to them, saving Chanyeol the embarrassment of trying to explain. Baekhyun lets Chanyeol go first, and holds his hand the entire ride.

Chanyeol jumps up when they reach his apartment building, snatching his hand away.

“Thanks for the ride!” Chanyeol says too loudly, bowing formally.

“Bye, babe,” Baekhyun teases him, laughing. He’s so cute. He's going to be the end of Chanyeol.

The image of Baekhyun’s smile, burned into his retinas, is the last thing Chanyeol sees before he passes out on his couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd get to update!! My work is so stressful, Jongin breaking down is literally lifted from a conversation between me and my best friend. These are trying times, but work never eased up for me. Anyway, I hope I get to update more and write other fic besides! (I wish)
> 
> I hope y'all are doing better in this pandemic. And this isn't at all my best fic, but I hope I brought a smile to your face regardless.  
> (Seulrene powerful gays thank u)


	3. On Due Diligence Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll handle it,” Baekhyun whispers right in his ear, voice smooth as velvet. Chanyeol tries not to let it go straight down to his dick.  
> They have a full-day due diligence session ahead of them, and Baekhyun’s being especially flirty today.
> 
> Chanyeol wants to die.

A full day’s meeting. A full fucking day. Chanyeol’s going to die, except he has Baekhyun with him who’d probably bring him back from the dead so he can work more.

Baekhyun is a demon.

A good-looking demon, Chanyeol rationalizes, as he briefs him in the car on the way. Baekhyun’s sitting up front, while Chanyeol sits at the back, and every time he looks back to speak to him, the sun literally shines on him, making his wisps of hair look like sunlight. His smile is so bright and inviting, Chanyeol’s stomach keeps squirming.

A demon who looks like an angel, then.

Baekhyun’s been in a good mood since Chanyeol texted him the night before about a last minute detail that potentially just saved the entire day. Maybe he thinks flirting with him like this is a reward, but it’s actually torture to Park Chanyeol.

Just as the session starts, Junmyeon whispers at them. “Hey, were you able to send the revised files to the regulator for Project Victon?”

Of course he hasn’t. Chanyeol panics; there’s no time.

The department lead they’re interviewing today comes in and introduces themselves.

“I’ll handle it,” Baekhyun whispers right in his ear, voice smooth as velvet. Chanyeol tries not to let it go straight down to his dick.

They have a full-day due diligence session ahead of them, and Baekhyun’s being especially flirty today.

Chanyeol wants to die.

Turns out he didn’t need to worry; the meeting is as boring as meetings can be. Baekhyun sends the email. It drags on until lunch, Chanyeol taking notes while Baekhyun asks the questions. You’d think they’d be too busy to flirt, but Baekhyun slips little touches here and there – when he plugs his laptop for him, or passes him a coffee, or helps him with the projector. It doesn’t help that the table’s a little too small, and Baekhyun is all too happy to press himself up against Chanyeol’s side, fingers brushing his legs under the table from time to time.

What did he do to deserve this?

He reiterates, in his head: Baekhyun is a demon.

By lunch, he’s had enough. Chanyeol positively bolts out of the conference room to the nearest Starbucks a block away. He interned at this place, so he knows his way around.

He fumes. One more brush of a finger, one more. Maybe he just needs to… tease back? How does one out-flirt the infamous Byun Baekhyun?

There’s no plan, not really, except to tease back as hard as he can. Without getting noticed by the bosses, of course. Tough to do in a little conference room.

But when he comes back a few minutes before end of lunch, no one’s around aside from them. Baekhyun’s sitting at the windowsill – the conference room actually has a nice view despite being small, but Chanyeol has had his back to it the entire time. He takes it in – the full-lenth windows and the lush greenery and – Baekhyun lounging in the sun. He’s ethereal.

Serene. Almost like a cat.

“Ah, my Chanyeollie,” he says when he notices him, the corners of his mouth turned upward.

Chanyeol steels himself and sits beside him. It’s a nice place to sit.

He raises his fingers up to touch Baekhyun, barely, grazing his jaw. It’s less intentional and more because he’d wanted to do it all day. Baekhyun is basking under the sun like a cat, but Chanyeol wants to bask in him instead. He’s had an almost manic energy since the morning, but it feels softer now, like sunset.

He looks up at him with unreadable eyes, as if he hadn’t been teasing him all morning.

All attempts at calling him “Baekhyunnie~” dies in Chanyeol’s throat.

Junmyeon coughs to let him know he’s in the room. Chanyeol jumps up from the window seat and immediately starts taking down notes (although no one is speaking yet and there’s nothing to take note of).

Baekhyun laughs, settling beside him, the chilling coldness of minutes ago dissipating.

Of course. After a full fucking day, Chanyeol and Baekhyun have work left to do. Junmyeon has a dinner meeting somewhere, and Chanyeol almost gags at the thought of having to socialize even for dinner. He’s lucky, he supposes, that all he has left to do is to process the day’s work into a whole document – fix the questions, the answers, and the files.

Prepare the fifty-two page document that the client will be asking for on the morning. Of course.

“Let’s split this in two, okay?” Baekhyun asks him, all business again.

Chanyeol nods wearily. Twenty-six pages is a lot more doable. They can do it.

Eleven pages and one convenience store lunch later, Baekhyun finally yawns. The clock reads 10:00 PM, and Chanyeol realizes he’s been staring at the same page for the last five minutes, the words blurring together.

“Hey, Chanyeol,” he says abruptly. “Let’s take a break.”

He’s sleepy, Chanyeol can tell. His eyes look smaller than usual, and he has an exhausted look about him. He stretches; his shirt has been untucked, and it rides up when he lifts his arm. Chanyeol looks away, and Baekhyun smiles at that, and the morning’s thirst comes back to Chanyeol full-force.

He tries to ignore him, pretending to be busy, but Baekhyun rolls his chair closer.

“I’m sorry about today,” he says. “Did I bother you too much? I feel like such a dick-”

Chanyeol doesn’t give a fuck anymore. He pulls Baekhyun closer, grabs his chin, and kisses him hard. It’s almost like the first time, here, under the CCTV’s blind spot. But also very much unlike it. Chanyeol initiates it this time, kissing into Baekhyun’s startled mouth.

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to adapt easily, slipping into Chanyeol’s hands, while his tongue grazes the inside of his mouth. Chanyeol gasps in response, hands moving up to tangle in Baekhyun’s hair.

“I was going to say you can sue me for harassment-“ Baekhyun starts to say, as Chanyeol moves his effort downwards. But he sucks hard, and Baekhyun has to try not to moan.

“-because I felt like you didn’t like me touching you,” he finishes with a gasp anyway.

Chanyeol stops his ministrations to stare up at him – because Baekhyun is conveniently in his lap again. He likes it, the weight of Baekhyun on him, his tiny hands, and the heat of his skin through his slacks.

“Baekhyun, you’re literally in my lap.” He tries to sound incredulous, but his voice is a whisper, worshipping him. “Of course I like you touching me.”

“Fine. But if I ever go overboard, you have to tell me, okay?” he says seriously, eyes on Chanyeol’s.

“Don’t think that time will ever come, but okay,” Chanyeol says. “Same goes for you. If you ever want me to stop-“

“No, please don’t stop. Please keep sucking my neck like that until it hurts like a bitch and leaves a mark.”

Chanyeol can suddenly find it him to smirk at that, while Baekhyun blushes and tries to hide his face. Chanyeol knows he probably admitted that to make him feel better, but that doesn’t make it any less true. Oh, how the turn tables.

He renews his efforts, hands massaging Baekhyun’s shoulders, skimming over his throat and the beautiful curve of his neck. Chanyeol puts his lips to it, still unable to believe his luck. True to his promise, he sucks in hard enough to plant a little bruise, and Baekhyun keens.

He traces his hands from the back of his neck, down to Chanyeol’s spine. He whispers his name over and over as he undresses him, and sucks a few marks on Chanyeol’s pretty collarbones.

“God, you’re so pretty,” Baekhyun says. “Pretty, beautiful, handsome, perfect,” he says in heavily accented English. Chanyeol shakes in laughter.

He talks too much, but Chanyeol likes it. Baekhyun is extremely attractive when he’s just being his dorky talkative self. He may be the devil, but he’s also just Baekhyun right now. Not soft!Baekhyun or boss! Baekhyun or hard!Baekhyun, but just him. Okay, maybe a little hard!Baekhyun if the tent in his pants are any indication.

Over the course of three months, Chanyeol’s gotten to know Baekhyun like the back of his hand, and he finds that there’s no side of him he doesn’t like.

He likes him when he pretends to be hard on him, only to teach him how to do it right in three clicks of the keyboard.

He likes him when he’s stressed – his hair all over the place and ruffled as if Chanyeol had just kissed him – when his edges are a little sharp, and he snaps at Chanyeol if he tries to distract him.

He likes him when he moans into Chanyeol’s mouth, chasing his tongue breathlessly.

He likes it when his eyes soften at the end of the day, and he looks at Chanyeol fondly.

He likes it when Baekhyun scrapes his fingernails against his scalp, the almost-pain a little addicting.

He likes it when he’s endearing, when he’s talking to children, and cooing about his dogs.

He likes Baekhyun like this, lying on his desk, his tie askew and his face flushed.

He likes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bends down to kiss him softly, and Baekhyun melts into it, cupping his face tenderly.

“Date me,” Chanyeol whispers. He doesn’t know if the timing is right, or if Baekhyun feels the same way. But he stares up at him intently, trying to his read his eyes.

“Chanyeol,” he whispers his name back, and it feels so intimate, he might as well have admitted his feelings.

But then his expression morphs into something else – guilt, regret, and confusion.

A lot of guilt, he thinks. And loss. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking.

“I can’t.”

His eyes snap open, and Chanyeol lashes back as if he were whipped. He bumps into the corner of the wall because they’d been squishing themselves under the CCTV’s blind spot.

“Why not?” He finds himself forming the words.

“I’m your superior.”

“You didn’t have a problem with that when you were feeling me up throughout the meeting. Or when I was sucking your face off.”

He didn’t think he’d ever see Baekhyun flinch at anything, but there’s a first for everything.

“Chanyeol.”

He gets up, and despite everything, his disheveled hair and swollen lips make Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat.

“Well at least I hadn’t sucked your dick yet,” Chanyeol says humorlessly, pushing past him, and Baekhyun just stares at him helplessly.

He sits at his desk, the keyboard clacking angrily.

Baekhyun fixes his clothes, and stares at his computer screen.

“I’ve emailed you what I’ve done so far,” Chanyeol says.

“Alright. I’ll collate all our work and send it in tomorrow morning. Don’t-“ Baekhyun bites his lip. “Don’t worry about doing the rest.”

“Oh? Well, thanks _sajangnim_ ,” and the words feel like a weapon against Baekhyun.

He doesn’t even say goodbye. He just packs up his stuff and leaves Baekhyun to work until the middle of the night.

Chanyeol cries over a lot of things. He cries over silly dramas and Disney movies. He cries when laughs too hard. And despite being a generally upbeat person, sometimes he gets up at 3:00 am to cry, just like everyone else.

But when he gets home tonight, he doesn’t cry. He just feels a hollow, burning anger before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating whether or not it would end in smut or angst, but it suddenly rained and I felt like hurting myself.  
> I am so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of me projecting on Chanyeol! Been at my current job for three months and honestly still don't know what I'm doing.  
> Also there's bound to be angst at one point and definitely office sex, so the rating might go up to explicit.  
> This is my first multi-chap attempt in a while so I hope it goes well! I can't promise regular updates though.


End file.
